


【L月/授翻】Is That My Shirt?那是我的衬衫吗？

by TINOJM17



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 月别无选择只好偷了L的衬衫，因为那个男人也偷了他的——公平起见。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 8





	【L月/授翻】Is That My Shirt?那是我的衬衫吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zara_Zara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/gifts).
  * A translation of [Is that my shirt?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939950) by [Zara_Zara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara). 



才早上七点。这天清晨月极度地烦躁。他呷了一口咖啡，心怀算计地盯着餐桌另一边那个令人窝火的男人。L则一脸无辜地切着他的华夫饼和奶油蛋糕，全然没有在意月瞪过来的目光。  
L捏起那一小碗糖，端向月，尽管他知道这个青年从来不在咖啡里加糖。“来点糖？”  
月眯起眼睛，“不了，谢谢。”他这是演哪出？  
L只是耸耸肩，继续吃他的华夫饼。  
月实在忍无可忍了，开口问道，“你为什么穿着我的衬衫？”  
L百无聊赖地喝了一口茶，还翘起了小指，一副做作的模样。“我有吗？”  
L的眼角抽搐了一下，他讨厌别人用反问回答自己的问题。他咬牙切齿的说道：“是的，你有。为什么？”说实在的，L穿着月的黑色V领，看起来真的古怪极了。  
“我一定是把它当成我的衣服了。”L懒洋洋地伸手拿起多余的新鲜奶油，在华夫饼上旋了一个甜蜜的小山。如此高的甜度真是令人作呕。  
“这怎么可能？你就没穿过别的衣服，除了你那些破白T恤。我从没见过你穿我这样的衣服。”  
“我昨晚没睡。我是说，你看。”L盯着月，指了指自己的黑眼圈，看起来比平时更突出了。  
月看向他，盘算着他的话到底有几分真实。他们被拷在一起50天了，以前从来没发过这种事，但这不意味着要完全排除这件事会发生的可能性。虽然月没有完全被L的托词说服，但他还是放弃争辩了。他皱着眉，“好吧，这是个误会。但是在我们和其他人见面前，你能换件衣服吗？”  
“恐怕不行。”  
月扬起眉毛，“为什么不换？”  
L叹了口气，仿佛月有点烦人。“我不想换。再说了，我为什么要换？”  
这时候，月已经开始对面前的男人产生了想要揍人的想法。“其他人会问的。”  
“我保证，他们只会疑惑，但肯定不会问出来。他们……”L停顿了一下，好像有点痛苦地说道。“他们是专业人士，又不是学龄儿童。”  
月抱着双臂：“你最好是对的。”

第二天，月“不小心”穿上了L平常穿的白T恤。他不得不为自己突然差劲的衣品做好心理准备，但他的固执胜于自尊，于是很快穿上了它。  
上身之后他注意到的第一件事就是它闻起来很干净。有股淡淡的洗衣粉混杂着糖果的味道。但这味道太甜了，就像人们一打开糖盒时会闻到的那种味道。当月意识到自己正在努力地嗅出衣服上的味道时，他皱了皱眉，立刻停止了动作，转而关注起另一个惊人的事实来——它很柔软。L的T恤可能看上去破旧不堪，但这意味着随着年月的增长它会更加柔软，穿起来也更加舒适。“月君，你为什么穿着我的衣服？”  
月假笑了一下，转过身天真地问道：“我有吗？”当他注意到L穿着自己的另一件衬衫时，他的笑容放大了。那是一件是深蓝色的，月有些恼火地发现L穿着比自己好看。“真有趣，我也可以问你同样的问题。”  
L啃着指甲，透过刘海责备地盯着月，“85%。”  
“什么？这就给我涨了10%？！”  
“基拉永远不会放弃报复的机会。”  
“可这并不算报复！”  
L看上去一点也不信。“不算吗？你是说这是个意外？”  
“是的，只是意外。”  
“唔。”月等着L让自己换下衣服的那一刻，因为他很清楚被人看到他们共享衣服有多奇怪。然而L只是转身对他说：“我们去吃早饭吧，我想我闻到了煎饼的味道。”  
月呆愣在原地，扯住了手铐链子，于是L也停下了脚步。“等等，你不想让我把衣服换掉吗？”  
“不想，”L的目光只在月和他穿的T恤上短暂停留了一下。“浪费时间。”他又拉了拉链子，继续走了起来，月只好跟上他的脚步。  
月苍白地争辩道：“不会花多长时间的。”  
L没有停下，“如果我们停下来让你换衣服，等到我们吃早饭的时候，我的煎饼会失去大约5%的热量——不可接受。”  
月叹了口气，沮丧地低头看着自己的衣服。他看上去邋里邋遢，但至少挺舒服的。如果松田问他怎么回事，他会说——他不知道该说什么，当总得说点什么。  
恰巧就成真了，当松田问月为什么穿着L的T恤时，L回答地比月还快。“案子让他有点困扰。”  
月盯着L的后脑勺皱了皱眉。“是的，我——有点累。”  
松田同情地一笑，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“没关系，月君。我们会一起渡过难关的。如果你有需要就来找我。”  
月尴尬地笑着，“谢谢你，松田先生。”  
“没事，不客气。”

月和L奇怪的共享衣服爱好持续了整整一周。月不甘心穿回自己的衣服，因为这就意味着他放弃了L奇怪的挑战。但也因为他感觉自己哪里怪怪的，非常怪，他喜欢上了穿宽松清爽的T恤，它闻上去很像L头发的味道。  
他们似乎非要坚持穿对方的衣服不可。目前为止，月已经看到过L穿自己的灰白相间的纽扣衬衫、自己的麻灰色V领，有时候还有一些毛衣。而他除了用L的牛仔裤来羞辱自己以外，别无他法，只好坚持穿他破旧的白T恤。  
令人震惊的是，除了松田之前问过几次以外，没有人对他们共享衣服这件事发表任何评论。他还以为毕竟他们有更重要的事要操心，但奇怪的是，他们完全接受了这样一个事实：他们的首席侦探会和他的头号嫌疑人共用衣服。

压死骆驼的最后一根稻草来了，L穿了月的外套。  
这个男人穿着浅驼色的风衣，就好像他们在室外过冬，而不是在基拉特别调查小组的总部。  
“什么……你穿的是？”  
L用手掸了掸大衣，“就是今天穿的衣服。”  
“那不是你的衣服，是我的。”  
“嗯，如果你想严谨一点，你正穿着我的T恤，事实上，上周你一直穿着我的T恤。”  
“没错，我的意思是，”月交叉着双臂，接着又松开了，他的困惑转为了挫败感。“我们到底在干嘛？”  
“我们在进行一场相当无聊的关于衣服的讨论。”  
“你明明知道我的意思。”月皱着眉，突然对他上周做的荒唐事感到厌倦了。去他妈的。“知道吗？我现在就要我的衬衫和外套，”月伸出手命令道。“把它们还给我，我讨厌这样。”  
L把大衣裹得更紧了。“不给。”  
月像个激动的小孩一样直跳脚。“我现在就要。”  
L摇摇头，表示自己坚定的拒绝。  
“很好！”月逼近L，从他瞪大的双眼可以看出他的决心。当月抓住男人的外套并试图把它脱下来的时候，L进入防守状态。他踢了月的肚子一脚，然后两人在床上扭打起来，月想把他的衣服脱下来，而L就想把衣服穿着。月从没遇到过这种情况。一般来说，当月试图脱掉某人的衣服时，他们一定会心甘情愿地配合他，但L却拼命反抗，想保住他那该死的外套。月看着L脸上凶恶的表情和二人荒谬的处境，莫名地开怀大笑起来，倒在了L身上。L笨拙地用手指戳了戳月的腰侧，不停的问道：“月君？月君？什么——”但他完全不知道月的身体两侧很怕痒，这让月笑得更欢了，从L身上滚下来摔到了地上。  
“哦，操！”  
L从床沿边不解的看向他。“怎么了？”  
“我想我摔到头了。”月轻笑着眨了眨眼，压住了疼痛带来的生理泪水，他的头真的很疼。  
L睁大了眼睛，“我觉得你也一样，行为古怪。”  
“我行为古怪？老天爷，”月捂住脸问道，“龙崎，你到底为什么非要穿我的衣服？”  
L从床沿边挪开了。月朝着他刚刚呆的地方眨了眨眼，听见男人说“它们很好。”  
“那你为什么不跟买我同款呢？我可以帮你找。”  
“那就不一样了。”  
月的笑慢慢平静了下来，“你就是喜欢偷别人衣服对吧？”  
“不是。”  
“那是什么？”  
停顿了很长时间后，L开口，“它们是你的衣服。”  
“哦。”  
L没有吭声，月慢慢站起身，好能看着那个蜷缩在床上背对着他的男人。  
月静静地坐在床上，然后慢慢地躺下身。“我明白了。龙崎……是在……跟我调情吗？”  
龙崎依旧没有吭声。  
“龙崎？”  
“是的，月君？”  
“你能看着我吗？”  
L有些紧张，然后转过身来面对着月。他缓慢地眨着眼睛，不安地咬着指甲。  
月不知该说些什么，只好靠得更近，直到两人碰到彼此的鼻尖。二人对视了一会儿，月伸出一只手轻轻地触上龙崎的脸，直直地盯着那双黑眼睛，“可以吗？”  
“嗯。”  
月靠向L的嘴唇，两人的唇轻轻地贴在一起。他又抽离了这个吻问道：“这样可以吗？”  
双方都没有闭上眼，当月这么做的时候，L勉强地点了点头，小声说：“可以。”  
月又亲上了他，这一次他们的吻变长了。  
最后，月拿回了自己的衬衫和外套，但并没有给自己穿。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者note：感谢阅读！留条评论好不？爱你们!


End file.
